jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
And He Does His Own Stunts
And He Does His Own Stunts is the twenty-fourth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Shendu goes to Hollywood to free his brother the Thunder Demon. Jade tries to make Jackie the next big action superstar in Hollywood as Jackie tries to prevent the demon from returning. Plot Jackie has been hired by Captain Black to work as a trainer for his agents; since they are out of the Dark Hand business, they need justification for Jackie to keep working there. At the Dark Hand’s hideout, Ratso has successfully uncovered the location of Tchang Zu the Thunder demon; Chow makes a recording of the map and, using it, they trace the portal to Hollywood, California. Jade manages to convince Jackie to let her tag along to allow her and Tohru to do some sightseeing. Jade spots Ratso, Finn and Chow with the map; she swipes it from them, and uses a photo-booth to take a photo of the map. After Jackie and Tohru defeat the three, Jackie uses both the ancient and modern maps of Hollywood to trace the demon portal to Mega-galactic Studios. The Dark Hand manages to get in by convincing a security guard that Valmont is the star of a TV show produced there, while Jackie manages to get in by getting Jade to set up an appointment between Jackie and a producer in the studio. Eventually the Dark Hand releases Tchang Zu, and Jackie is saved from his thunder blasts only by a rubber costume. Tchang Zu quickly discovers that his palace has been paved over for a parking lot; with that, he decides to transform the Dragon theater into a new palace. Jade — who is already there to watch a footprint ceremony — convinces the security force to keep the crowd away from Tchang Zu, telling them he is a special effect. Uncle informs Jackie that he didn’t assemble the chi potion because he didn’t have Tohru. Jackie sends them off in a Taxi to collect the ingredients while he tries to keep Tchang Zu occupied. Despite the Dark Hand’s efforts to stop Jackie and Uncle, Uncle manages to complete the Chi Spell using a pair of Castanets; unfortunately, Shendu cast a spell of his own, allowing the Dark Hand to escape with the Pan'ku Box. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *Larry Franklin Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Tchang Zu Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso, Tchang Zu *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Greg Ellis - Larry Franklin Quotes Jade: Jackie, can I come with? Please? Jackie: Jade, the Dark Hand is there, no doubt searching for a demon portal. Jade: But, Jackie, Raphaelo DiCapizio is getting his footprints in cement at the Chinese Theater this weekend! I just have to go! Jackie: Who-phealo DeCa-who-zio? Jade: Tch, hello! Raphaelo DiCapizio is only the greatest movie star in the history of... history! ---- Tohru: I am so sorry I screamed, Jade. Jade: Yeah, uh, Frankenstein did look pretty life-like, T. Must be all that wax. Trivia * Raphaelo DiCapizio is a parody of Leonardo DiCaprio. * The title is a reference to Jackie Chan as both an actor and a stuntman. Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 27, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday February 16, 2002 es:Y No Necesito Doble Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America